


The New Pet

by fluffynexu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Shenanigans, all the headcanons, lol sorry y'all, silliness, sith pet parenthood, there's not a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynexu/pseuds/fluffynexu
Summary: Life was fine for Captain Quinn until the resident Sith brings home a not-so-furry addition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's a "wrat"? [THIS BE WRATS!](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/158044031372/wrats) :D  
> this short fic is reposted from tumblr. i had no beta so.... ;3;

Akrona walked toward the main common space aboard the _Agzonûboj_ , holding a small creature on top of a velvet plush pillow. The animal was a hairless wrinkled mass with long wiry whiskers, beady black eyes, big ears and large incisors. She found the crew sitting around a table with Vette biting her lower lip, Pierce with furrowed brows, and Jaesa staring down at the cards in her hand. Looked like they were engaged in another game of Sabacc. Smiling down at the creature, Akrona concealed the animal with the blanket and approached her crew.

“Have any of you seen Quinn?” Akrona asked.

Vette didn’t look up from her cards as she replied, “Nope. Haven’t seen him since he decided he was too good to play with us.”

Akrona took a couple of quick strides to their table, seating herself between Vette and Pierce. “Oh good,” she said, situating the animal on the pillow upon her lap. “I got something and I wanted it be a surprise for him.”

“What is it?” Jaesa asked.

"Alright, I may have spent a few credits on this, but it’s something I’ve really wanted for a while.” Akrona brought up the pillow and pulled back the blanket, revealing the naked creature.

The crew all looked up from the cards in their hands.

“Oh my—!” Jaesa gasped.

“W-what-what is that?!” Vette exclaimed.

Pierce looked on in confusion and asked, “What… the hell…?!”

“It’s a wrat!” Akrona replied with a proud smile.

“ _That_ is not a wrat,” Pierce retorted.

“What? Yes it is!” Akrona whined.

“Then why is it inside out?” Vette teased.

“Ex- _cuse_ me,” Akrona spoke, petting the creature, “this happens to be a purebred, _show quality_ , finx wrat!”

“Tch. Try saying that five times really fast.” Pierce muttered to Vette, who grinned in response.

Akrona pouted, and spoke a bit louder. “Hey! My grandmother had one of these when I was growing up and that wrat was a delight! A true highlight of my childhood.”

“Wow, your childhood sounds kinda sad if one of those things is considered a highlight… I mean, it’s an ugly wrat,” Vette said, offering her smile.

“It’s like I said,” Pierce spoke, taking his turn in the game, “it’s not a wrat!”

Frowning, Akrona gently pet the wrat in her lap. “Oh, what would you know?”

The crew muttered and joked to themselves about the appearance of Akrona’s new pet as cards were going in and out of their hands.

Akrona stood up, cradling the wrat on the pillow. “Alright, I don’t need to hear this,” she pouted. “It’s not as if I need approval from any of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get Lord Whiskerton settled in.”

Vette choked down a laugh while Jaesa and Pierce looked at her oddly.

“Well what did you expect me to name him? _Fluffy_?” Akrona huffed, rolling her eyes as she headed toward her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Akrona's grandma and her wrat.](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/158046540417/art-by-the-fantastic-b-e-m-l-t-x-x-a)  
>  This whole thing is shamelessly inspired from [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl6Ke0I5gGA) x3 but only the start. It turned into something else pretty quick lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn entered the main bedroom staring down at a datapad in his hand. He stopped as a soft chittering noise filled his ears. His eyes looked up from the latest reports on the datapad to scan the room, trying to pinpoint the odd sound. Akrona was nowhere to be found, but there was a new pillow on their bed and an odd lump on it. The mystery sound grew louder as he approached the bed and when he was close enough he realized the lump was… _breathing_?

“What in the…”

Poking the mass, a creature unfolded itself before him. It untucked its stumpy limbs and raised its head to stare at Quinn with soulless black eyes.

“OH GOOD ST—!” Quinn gasped, jumping backward and falling on his rear as the datapad flew out of his hand.

After a couple of failed attempts he managed to scramble back up and began fumbling around the room. “Where’s my blaster?!”

The wrinkled little cretin squealed, scampering under the covers from the commotion as Quinn found and drew his weapon.

“ _QUINN_!”

In one swift moment the blaster was yanked out of his hand by an invisible Force. His eyes followed to see the weapon being caught by Akrona. She stood at the entryway to the fresher, wrapped in a towel and forming small puddles on the floor from the water dripping off her damp hair.

“Quinn! What do you think you’re doing?! You’re scaring Lord Whiskerton!”

He blinked a couple of times, processing what had just been said. “Lord what—?! It has a _name_?!”

Akrona sighed as she placed the blaster on the night stand on her way to the bed. She sat on the edge, lifting the covers while softly calling toward the animal. The hairless creature poked its head before waddling over to the Sith’s lap, trying to burrow into the towel.

“ _He_ has a name,” Akrona corrected. “His name is Lord Whiskerton.”

Quinn frowned, crossing his arms. “Ak— _my lord_ … what is that? More importantly, why is it _here_?”

“This,” she replied, smiling and petting the animal, “is a purebred, show quality finx wrat!”

“…I see. Where and how did you manage to acquire this wrat?”

Akrona turned away, averting Quinn’s gaze and looking down at the small creature. “Well… I was in the city,” she said as her voice grew quieter and quieter with each word, “running a few errands and realized we received our tax return. So I thought—”

“Wait. Am I to understand that you bought this… _pet_ , with our tax return money? How much did you—?!”

“Well, it wasn’t so bad…” she trailed off.

Quinn frowned and his nostrils flared as he spoke, “I’m sorry, I didn’t _quite_ get the last thing you said.”

She snapped her head back up with a defiant look in her eyes. “Oh what does it matter?” Akrona demanded. “Are we suddenly in financial trouble? Am I not a Sith? Am I not _allowed_ to own a pet?!”

“It’s not that,” Quinn sighed, closing the gap between him and the bed, taking a seat next to his wife. “It’s simply that… I do not think our current lifestyle is optimal for any kind of pet ownership.”

“Why not?”

“Akrona, we have already left the planet’s orbit and we will be leaving the Dromund system tonight. Our occupation and the crew’s duties would not allow enough time to properly care for an animal.”

Her whole body sagged as she let out a long, drawn out sigh. Akrona stopped petting the hairless wrat and remained still. After a moment she looked back up with big, sad, round eyes. “Could we at least… try keeping him?”

Quinn’s first instinct and response would’ve been: _No_.

But with her looking at him like that…

“I…” he sighed in defeat. “I suppose. A trial run, of sorts then hmm?”

A smile grew on Akrona’s face as the wrat’s ears perked up. “Thank you, Quinn.” She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s all I ask. I’m sure you’ll love Lord Whiskerton and he’ll be a wonderful addition to the crew.”

Groaning inwardly Quinn looked back at Lord Whiskerton still staring at him with big, beady eyes with a hint of mischief in them. Somehow, Quinn was already regretting so many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sure, we'll say tax returns are a thing in the empire. and quinn doesn't really strike me as a "pet person" lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's... like mildly smutty? nothing too bad or explicit.... imo. but this is the reason why the rating is T lol. (should i change it to M? pls let me kno)

Quinn pressed a warm kiss on Akrona’s exposed neck, dipping two of his fingers into her core as she muffled a moan into the pillow. He left a trail of kisses from her neck only to capture her mouth with his, stifling her whimpers while his fingers slowly moved inside her. Akrona broke it off, letting out a soft gasp that turned into in a series of quiet mutterings of nonsense with her hands clutching the sheets in a near death grip.

“Mmm… Malavai,” she said in a quiet voice.

He kissed her again as his fingers carefully picked up the pace.

She was close now. Everything was warm and wet, contracting around Quinn’s fingers in an attempt to grab on and achieve her release.

Akrona arched back, opening her mouth in a silent scream. Right before she was about to finish, Quinn abruptly pulled his fingers out of her.

“Quinn…” she whined quietly. “Must you be so cruel and tease me?”

A smirk spread across his face as he leaned forward to kiss her again. “And how am I teasing you, love?”

Her eyes were heavy and her voice was slightly raspy. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Do I?” He watched Akrona shift beneath him.

She spread her legs further apart and gave him a sultry look. “Malavai,” she whimpered, “please…”

His cock twitched at her words and he captured her lips with his. Akrona wrapped her arms around him as he slowly buried himself into her. Quinn took a moment and began to buck his hips. Her breath was warm in his ear, and she gently clawed at his back with great restraint—careful not to scratch him with her sharp nails.

She moaned and writhed under him, urging him to continue. But then, there was a soft tapping on the side of his face.

Quinn jerked his head to the side, staring right into the wrat’s beady eyes. He shook his head and ignored the animal, continuing with the steady rhythm of his hips.

A second series of tapping itched the side of Quinn’s face and without looking, he pushed the wrat aside this time.

Akrona’s breathing began to get heavier, her back arching again while everything around him slowly began to squeeze down as he picked up his pace.

They were nearly there when Lord Whiskerton attempted to shove his entire snout into Quinn’s ear.

“Gah!” Quinn exclaimed, jerking upward and away from Akrona while unintentionally flinging the wrat backwards.

“What?!” he snapped at the beast. “What do you want you infuriating little—!”

“What… what’s going on?” Akrona panted, recovering from the sudden interruption of their intimate time.

“ _Your_ wrat,” Quinn replied accusingly, “just tried to bury his face into my ear. Nose first.”

Akrona gently motioned Quinn off of her and sat upright in their bed, pulling the covers over her lower half. Lord Whiskerton scampered back, laying his head down on her lap and staring up with big eyes.

“Aww,” she said softly, petting Lord Whiskerton’s face. “He just wants attention, Quinn.”

Quinn frowned. “He _always_ wants attention. Now is not the time… unless… you’re satisfied with—”

“No-no!” Akrona replied quickly. “I mean…” She looked back and forth between Quinn and the wrat before letting out a resigned sigh. “Yes, I would like it if we… well… _finished_.”

“Why do you sound so miserable about it?” he asked with narrow eyes glaring down at the wrinkled mass in his wife’s lap.

“It’s not that I wasn’t enjoying it…” She bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow ridges. “Which is to say that I was enjoying it. Just that…” Her hand scratched under Lord Whiskerton’s chin. “Well… what do you want to do with him?”

 _Throw him out the airlock_. He nearly blurted out, then shook his head at the thought.

He got up and picked up the fleshy beast from Akrona’s lap. “I have a simple solution to our problem.”

Quinn walked over to the door, opened it, and tossed the wrat out.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Akrona asked as he crawled back into bed.

“He’ll be fine,” Quinn replied, kissing her neck. “Now my lord… where were we?”

Akrona giggled in response, laying back down.

Their bodies shifted under the covers, Quinn got back on top of Akrona as he entered her again. They kissed, moaned, and panted as they came closer and closer to climax.

Just before finishing a loud, guttural roar shook the ship.

Akrona and Quinn stopped as they reluctantly parted.

“What _now_?!” Quinn huffed.

Before Akrona could reply, a loud banging accompanied by Vette’s voice came from the door.

“HEY!” she yelled.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself off of Akrona while Vette continued to shout, “GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP..!” while simultaneously banging on the door.

Quinn grumbled as he pulled on his night time shorts, only to realize that his erection was still very much noticeable. With an irritated sigh, Quinn took a pair of his uniform pants from the wardrobe to slip into.

Now that he was presentable, Quinn went over to the door and opened it.

“Vette! Do you have any idea what time—!”

“Here!” Vette shoved Lord Whiskerton into Quinn’s arms.

Quinn pursed his lips as he looked down at the wrat. Lord Whiskerton had a tuft of white fur in the firm grasp of his mouth as he looked up at Quinn with an innocent expression.

“What did he do?” Quinn asked.

“Baldy here decided to sneak into our quarters and tear out a chunk of Broonmark’s fur while were were all SLEEPING.”

A drawn out sigh escaped Quinn. “Of course he did…”

“Broonmark nearly scared us to death! Pierce is still trying to calm him down. I think he’s still half asleep to fully know what happened.”

Quinn nodded along as Vette rambled. “Poor guy just knows he got hurt and surprised. Keep him here if you don’t want Broonmark to… I don’t know. Eat him or something.”

“Right… is that all, Vette?”

Vette yawned. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Good. Night. Vette.” Quinn closed the door again, not caring of Vette’s complaints on the other side of him being rude.

“Is everything alright, Malavai?” Akrona asked from the bed.

“Oh yes. Perfectly fine…” he replied. Quinn held up the wrat, who still held Broonmark’s fur in his mouth. Frowning Quinn sternly commanded, “Spit that out.”

Lord Whiskerton blinked a couple of times, his nose twitching, and finally opened his mouth. The fur slowly fell onto the floor and Quinn dropped the wrat, who landed rather softly on his own four paws.

Quinn undressed his lower half and climbed into bed, only to find Lord Whiskerton had already settled in between his and Akrona’s pillow.

Akrona was petting the wrat when she looked up at Quinn. “Did you… still want to…?”

“No,” Quinn said. “The mood has sufficiently been killed.”

“Oh.” Her voice sounded a bit disappointed.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn tried to calm himself.

“It’s alright.” Akrona offered him a smile and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good night.”

She settled back into her side and Quinn followed suit. He tried to look upon his beloved but the view was blocked by the sack of fleshy annoyance. Frowning, Quinn huffed and closed his eyes. As he tried to sleep, Lord Whiskerton sniffed and licked Quinn’s scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like the good ol' Coitus Interruptus x3


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stepped over the white, fuzzy stuffing was strewn all across the floor from another dismantled toy. Twovee was deactivated in the corner with a leg missing. Vette would repair him soon enough, but this was the fifth time Lord Whiskerton had managed to chew up one of droid’s legs. _Fifth_!

Rubbing his temples Quinn went through the ship, mentally cataloging everything this little terror had brought. Food pellets scattered across the floor of the galley, wood shavings from the litter box tossed out of said litter box in the engine room, torn fabric shoved into air vents of the halls, and enough sharp, little bone fragments that would qualify the ship as a Hazardous Working Station.

Quinn sighed in annoyance. He would have to talk to Akrona about this. Checking his chrono Quinn frowned. The current time was 21:52, Imperial Standard. He would have to talk to her tomorrow.

Right on schedule Quinn went through his usual preparations for bed for the next day. By the time he was finished, the time was 22:24 and he set aside his immaculately folded uniform on the table in their room for tomorrow.

Quinn gently got into bed, careful not to disturb Akrona who was already fast asleep. She had no real schedule to speak of, sleeping and waking up whenever she pleased… usually. The resident menace, Lord Whiskerton, had curled himself into a fleshy ball between the two pillows, right next to his wife’s head.

Slowly craning over the wrat, Quinn pressed a soft kiss on Akrona’s cheek. He drew back, looking at her with a small smile when Lord Whiskerton unfurled from the “ball formation” and sneezed in Quinn’s face.

With a frown Quinn glared at the wrat for a moment. Lord Whiskerton blinked in response, trying his best to look _innocent_. Rolling his eyes Quinn settled into his side of the bed, pulling the covers over him.

The alarm barely rang once before Quinn turned it off. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning and stretching. Akrona, on the other hand, remained dead to the galaxy as far as anyone was concerned. Still, Quinn quietly off the bed, moving around their room and going about his morning routine.

At the end of it all he came to the desk where he put his uniform the night before. Only… it wasn’t there… even though it’s _always_ there. A frown etched itself onto Quinn’s face as he scanned the room. Everything was exactly the same as last night, not counting his missing uniform of course. Except…

Their shared dresser wasn’t fully closed.

No. His side had the door just slightly open… with a sleeve poking out of it.

Taking a deep breath Quinn walked over to the dresser and opened it.

Everything that had been hung up and perfectly organized were pulled down into a clump on the bottom of the dresser. And in the middle of that clump—a clump of _his_ clothes—was Lord Whiskerton. The wrat wasn’t content to just laying in the pile either. Oh no. Even in the dim light Quinn could make out the tale-tell signs of ripped, shredded, and chewed fabric.

Quinn repressed a scream as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, staring down at the repulsive nuisance.

Lord Whiskerton pressed his head down onto a makeshift pillow, beady eyes looking upward, and his ears perked.

Clenching his fist Quinn tried to control the tremor going through his body. “Get… out…” he snarled in a low voice. “ _Now_.”

Lord Whiskerton blinked, his pink nose twitching, but did not move.

Quinn nearly slammed his fist fist into the side of the dresser, barely stopping himself before he hit anything. “I said get out!” he shouted, reaching down.

The wrat squeaked, scampering out of the dresser faster than a shyrack flying around a Korribani cave. He jumped onto the bed and squirmed his way next to Akrona. Quinn cursed the creature under his breath as the wrat squeaked and burrowed his head into Akrona’s side.

Akrona stirred from the commotion. “What? What is it?” She looked down at the pink wrat, hugging desperately to her side. “Aww, you poor dear,” she cooed, gently petting Lord Whiskerton’s head.

The wrat sniffed and huffed, melting into Akrona’s side.

“Quinn?” she asked, looking up from the detestable thing. “What’s going on?”

“That wretched rodent, he—!” Quinn took a breath before he burst a blood vessel. “It seems,” he spoke in a taut voice, “that Lord Whiskerton had found his way into my clothes during the night.”

Akrona picked up the wrat, cradling it in her arms. “Oh you naughty thing, what have you done now?”

She walked over, suppressing a yawn as Quinn pointed down to the pile of what used to be his clothes.

“ _This_ ,” Quinn said harshly, “this is not acceptable in any—!”

“Oh, Quinn.” Akrona smiled, unable to conceal her mirth. “Look how adorable—!”

“ _Adorable_?!”

“He made a little nest!”

“I realized that. He burrowed into my—!”

Akrona giggled, “He likes you.” She kissed Lord Whiskerton on the head, the wrat snuggling into her chest.

Quinn fell silent and blinked a couple of times. “…What?!”

“He wanted to be comforted by his father’s sce—”

“Akrona…” Quinn sighed, “We’ve been through this… The wrat is _not_ our child!”

She huffed, rolling her eyes as her shoulders sagged. “Yes, yes. I know.”

“And because of this utter catastrophe, I am now…” Quinn quickly glanced at the chrono in the room, before bearing down on Lord Whiskerton again. “Eight minutes behind schedule!”

Akrona waved off his concern. “Only eight minutes? I’m sure you’ll manage, love,” she said, giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

“That may be,” Quinn replied, somewhat calmer, “but I am now left with nothing to wear.”

“Now that’s not true.”

Quinn pursed his lips, one of his eyebrows arched as he looked upon his Sith wife.

“No, really.” Akrona pointed to the closed drawers within the dresser.

“Oh, of course,” Quinn retorted. “Thank the stars my undergarments had avoided the carnage—this does not solve the problem.”

Akrona lowered her arms allowing Lord Whiskerton to hop down.

Quinn had a slight urge to kick the wrat across the room, but settled for glaring at him instead.

“And you’re sure all of your clothes are…?”

“Destroyed?” Quinn snapped. “Yes. Quite positive.”

Akrona hummed, picking up the bundle of clothes. There was a jacket with a sleeve barely hanging on by a thread, a pair of pants that seemed to have disintegrated, and even the _mildly_ damaged clothes were riddled with holes.

“Oh dear,” Akrona said, inspecting through all of Quinn’s ruined uniforms.

“You see?”

Akrona sighed, “Well… perhaps you could salvage some of the more… intact pieces?”

“I doubt even the best tailors in Kaas City could fix the damage this wretched wrat has inflicted.”

“He’s not wretched,” she pouted. “But your clothes are a no for today then?”

Quinn gave her an expectant look and crossed his arms.

“Well…” Akrona bit her lower lip, her eyes darting between her side of the dresser and his. “You could… borrow something of mine?”

His arms dropped to his side. “You can’t be serious… the difference in size and shape of bodies would not provide me with optimal clothing… No matter how nice your dresses may be.”

Akrona giggled and shook her head. “ I know. They might not be the most comfortable thing for you… But maybe you’ll be able to manage for now? Until we reach a place to buy you something else that is. Oh! Perhaps you could ask Pier—”

“No.”

“Well then…” Akrona shrugged.

Quinn groaned, “So my options are one of your casual gowns, or…” he motioned toward the mess of tattered clothing, “this?”

“I’m afraid so, love.” Akrona placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Lord Whiskerton was so naughty!” she said, while facing the wrat.

The wrat didn’t seem to give any care in the galaxy and groomed himself.

“Alright…” Quinn let out a long sigh. “Which option, do you think, Vette will find to be the less hilarious than the other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rule 1 with owning (w)rats: you won't have nice things.  
> but really, rats are lil rascals and since wrats are just Big Rats.... x3


End file.
